injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Injustice god/Fan Black Canary Profile
"Want to hear a secret!" Black Canary is a playable DLC character in Injustice: Gods Among Us, classified as a Gadget User. Utilizing her martial arts and sonic cry, she is one of the fastest characters in the game. Black Canary is also a cameo character in the Injustice Gods Among Us IOS game as a support card for Green Arrow which allows him to regenerate energy 10% faster. A glimpse of her can be seen in story mode as a picture that Green Arrow carries. 'Biography' Dinah Laurel Lance was born into a family of crime fighters. Her father, Larry Lance, was a police officer, while her mother, Dinah Drake-Lance, was the original Black Canary. Born with a unique metagene that grants her sonic powers, the younger Dinah chose to become a crime-fighter at the age of nineteen, despite her mother’s wishes to the contrary. Following a rigorous training program under the watchful eye of Ted Grant, a former colleague and life-long friend of the original Black Canary, Dinah took up her mother’s identity and adopted her costume as her own. Since then, Dinah has served both the Justice League and the Birds of Prey. She also struck up a romantic relationship with Green Arrow. Insurgency Black Canary survive her deadly encounter with the High Councilor, she now swear she will make her deadly vendetta for Green Arrow, Sin and Wildcat who we're killed in the fight. She joined the Insurgency and became their deadliest secret weapon. New 52 Dinah Drake was a vigilante and former special operative who was once a member of Team 7 and lead the Birds of Prey with a distinctive sonic scream known as the Canary Cry. Injustice Comic Black Canary first appears in Chapter Eighteen battling several masked thugs in Starling City while Catwoman watches, crouched on above her. Catwoman greets her by asking, "Did you know the U.S. government has a whole elaborate theory for why you wear fishnets?" Canary asks Catwoman why she is there, but Catwoman goes on about how some government agent is paid to think about why she wears her clothes. Just then the thugs get up to attack Canary again but she unleashes her Canary Cry to finally knock them unconscious. She again asks Catwoman why she's there and Catwoman replies that Batman wants to talk to her. Canary agrees and begins handcuffing the thugs for the police when Catwoman asks about Green Arrow handcuffing Harley Quinn in the Arrow Cave. Canary only replies, "We're not going to talk about that." She is last seen alongside the other heroes recruited by Batman and Catwoman, including Aquaman, Batwoman, Black Lightning, Captain Atom, Huntress, and Green Arrow as well, with all them sitting down to listen to Batman's proposed plan of attack against Superman's growing regime. After a small absence, Dinah reappears in Chapter Twenty-Three as Batman reveals the full scope of the Parademon invasion and orders his team to protect Gotham. Canary is concerned that while they have faced such invasions in the past, they had been working with the League before and pleads with Bruce to consider working with Superman to help stop the invasion. In Chapter Twenty-Four Black Canary can be seen along with Green Arrow defending Gotham City from the Parademons. She uses her Canary Cry to keep them back but later is seen wounded and backed into a wall with Green Arrow. After quipping about him having a 'miracle arrow', Ollie admits this may be the end and the two share a kiss just as Superman destroys the advancing Parademons, saving them. 'Injustice: Gods Among Us' 'Powers and Abilities' *Canary Cry, an ultrasonic scream *Expert Martial Artist *Expert Acrobat *Peak Human Condition *Skilled Motorcyclist, Mechanic and Aviator 'Intro/Outro' INTRO: The camera takes different shots of Black Canary body, first her legs, then her waist and hip, then her breast, to which she angrily replies at the player that her face is up and prepares to fight. OUTRO: She does a back-flip off the screen, you see her riding in her motorcycle, then, you see her in the ruins of starling city playing her harmonica. 'Gameplay' Character Trait Canary Cry: Black Canary's character trait is the ability to use her sonic cry with a single button press. By pressing certain directional inputs with the character trait button, it allows Black Canary to change the type of cry she uses into one of three sound types, also any of her type of trait allows her to deflect any projectile in game, including interactebles. *If the Character Trait button is held down, it allows Black Canary to use her canary cry an amount of unlimited time, as well as move around and jump. This can also be dash cancelled if the player chooses to not to scream. *(PS3) O: She screams at the enemy leaving them stunned (hold for unlimited time) (unblockable). *(PS3) → → O: She screams at the opponent making them to roll-back (block crouched). *(PS3) ↓ ↓ O: She screams at the opponent leaving them on their knees open to attacks (unblockable). *(PS3) ← ← O: She screams at the opponent making them to bounce (blockable). *She can glide by rebounding on sonic waves. Move List Basic Attacks: *[ L ] - She hits her opponent in the neck with a hand slash. *[ M ] - She hits her opponent in the jaw with her knee. *[ H ] - She hits her opponent in the jaw with a vertical kick. *[ ← + L ] - She flips backwards and jumps lying hitting the opponent in the legs. * [ ← + M ] - She spins with one leg similar to a ballet dancer kicking the opponent. *[ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or ['' ← ← +' MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) - She jumps and hits the opponent with both feet in the face making them to bounce. *[ → + L] - She hits her opponent in the stomach with a punch stunning them. *+ M - She flips and jumps kicking the opponent in the troat with one feet. *[ → + H ] / ( ''Hold to charge or'' [ →'' → ''+ '''MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) - She makes a lying huricarana to the enemy making them to bounce. *[ ↓ + L ] - She flips and crouches hitting the opponent anckle with a kick. *[ ↓ + M ] - She makes a flipping low sweep knocking the opponent. *[ ↓ + H ] - She crouches and jumps hitting the opponent with a raising kick leaving them defensless. (breaks block) Special Moves: ''' Cartwheel: She makes a cartwheel leaving the opponent open to attacks *She makes a cartwheel and then kicks her opponent pushing them forward. Handstand: She does a handstand and grabs her opponent with her feet, then slams them to the ground *She does a handstand and grabs her opponent with her feet, then slams them to the ground and jumps over them breaking their neck with her hands leaving them on the floor. Wrestling Suplex: She grabs her opponent by the waist, lifts them up and slams them backwards while bridging (unblockable) *She grabs her opponent by the waist, lifts them up and slams them backwards making them to bounce while bridging. (unblockable) Condor Parry (High): (After high attack)She holds her enemy arm and breaks it.*(During combo)(After high attack)She breaks their arm and makes a suplex throwing them away. Condor Parry (Low): (After low attack)She holds her opponent leg with her own and breaks it.*(During combo)(After low attack)She holds her opponent leg with her own and breaks it then she rolls upside of her opponent and breaks their nack, then she backflips. Raising Banshee: She hits her opponent with her knees raising them and screams at them making them to fall back. Raven Stance: She hits her opponent with a kick and starts choking with her feet. L:She kicks them in their stomach and chokes them with her hand throwing them back. M:She stomps with both her feet her opponent face and backs a backflip while she taunts. H:She grabs her opponent from their chest and yells at them making them to bleed. Condor Stance: She hits her opponent with a lying huricarana and holds them with her legs. L:She throws her opponent away. M:She breaks her opponent neck with her legs. H:She screams at the enemy pushing them away. Hawk Stance: She makes a jiu jitsu grab to her enemy holding their arm with her own and pushing their torso with her feet. L:She breaks her opponent arm. M:She also grabs their leg breaking the bones of her opponent. H:She rolls while holding her enemy and throws them making them to wall bounce. Super Move '''Yellow Raven.She yells at the opponent and starts to brutally beat them, she makes a meter burn handstand, while her opponent is on the floor, she grabs and breaks their arm, she then backflips several meters away and starts screaming making them to bleed. 'Ending' Quotes *"Im a loud woman, ain't i?" *"Ha Ha!" *"In your face!" *"Like my hair?" *"Excellent!" *"I see you like being kicked in the ass,huh?" *"So, you like the rough stuff, huh?" - Clash with any Character *"I'll shout your brain out!" - Clash with any Character *"You're not Ollie" - Clash with Green Arrow (Default) *"Dont make me hurt you handsome" Clash with Green Arrow *"You like loud women, don't you?" - Clash with Green Arrow *"I prefere indian food" - Clash with Green Arrow *"Pick me at eight o'clock - Clash with Green Arrow *"The only reason I woud ever have a dumb ring on my finger is if Ollie ever proposed" Clash with Green Lantern and Sinestro *"Can you help me with my computer, i spilled polish nail in it, he he!" - Clash with Batgirl *"So...wan't to go for indian food?" - Clash with Batgirl *"I'm on your side, barbs" - Clash with Batgirl *"This is the end of the birds of prey!" - Clash with Batgirl *"And the screams are out!" - Clash with Batman *"Sorry, handsome." - Clash with Batman *"Don't you dare lecture me!" - Clash with Batman *"Can't wait..." - Clash with Batman *"Do you prefer black or yellow?" - Clash with Deathstroke *"So what, i've got new moves you have never seen." - Clash with Deathstroke *"Yeah ill dance,on your grave" Clash with Joker *"Smile for the camera" Clash with Joker *"I'll laugh when you've been defeated" Clash with Harley Quinn *"You're ugly, not even make up will help you." - Clash with Doomsday *"You look like Helena in her period, ha ha." - Clash with Doomsday *"So, you and Joker?" - Clash with Harley Quinn *"Have you no self respect?" - Clash with Harley Quinn *"You won't like him at night!" - Clash with Harley Quinn *"If that's what you wanna call it!" - Clash with Harley Quinn *"You don't have a chance against me!" - Clash with The Joker *"Go to hell!" - Clash with The Joker *"Still living in Batman's shadow?" - Clash with Nightwing *"Bad boy!" - Clash with Nightwing *"Im surprised!" - Clash with Nightwing *"Think your way out of this!" - Clash with Nightwing *"My favorite boy detective." - Clash with Nightwing *"Pretty boy" - Clash with Nightwing (Dick Grayson) *"Your actually quite hot when your angry you know?" Clash with Superman *"Leave Ollie alone." - During Cartwheel with Harley Quinn *"Do you ever shut up, cause i don't!" - After winning a round *"Pretty beard" - During throw with Green Arrow ocassionaly *"Im Dissapointed." - After winning a round 'Costumes' Default Dinah is seen with her blonde hair and a black streak wearing a mask, with high heeled biker boots over her fishnets, armored fingerless gauntlets that go up her elbows, a small top with a jacket and a mini-short with belts and thigh protectors. Regime Black Canary is seen with her classic blonde hair wearing knee high armored boots over her fishnets, armored gauntlets that go up to her elbows but leave her upper arms bare while her shoulders are covered, a neckpiece and an armored corset. New 52 Her Appearence from the New 52 universe. 'Trivia' *This is the second time she is voiced by Jennifer Hale in a videogame''.'' *She was the 8th character to be confirmed as DLC for the playable roster, with her own gameplay trailer to boot. *Black Canary's Super Move does the most damage of all characters in the roster, making 53% damage. *Black Canary's Super Move is the only one to have an X-ray like attack when she breaks your arm. *Her release is one day after the release of the second season of the tv series Arrow into she will make her first debut as the blonde vigilante. *Her Canary Cry can't be evaded by jumping or simply ducking unless you are blocking since her trait affects all the screen destroying projectiles or even interactebles. Category:Blog posts